Spring
by Rose Red2
Summary: A bit of fluff with ElrondCelebrían, and a little tiny Arwen. : Written for a request by Nemis.


As near as he could determine, Elrond had been looking at the document in front of him for more than half an hour now, and he still had not come near to reaching the end of it. It was not a particularly weighty matter, but then he had promised Erestor his conclusions by the end of the afternoon. The problem was, it was spring. It was never easy to concentrate when the gardens were coming into their colour again.

Resting his elbow on the table, cheek against his hand, he let his gaze drift out past the opened doors to the gardens. The trees were swaying slightly against a breeze. A few high, round clouds filtered sunlight into faint patches over the grass. It was the peaceful kind of day that Elrond often spent the winter months anticipating.

"Are you dreaming, _El-nîn?_"

His wife's voice brought him round again, and a smile appeared at the corners of his mouth. He turned to look toward the library entrance, where she was leaning contently against the doorframe. In her hand was one of Arwen's blankets.

"I believe I must be, although on what I am not sure yet."

Celebrían noticed the mellow quality about his eyes, and it brought about much the same expression in her. "Let me know when to wake you, then."

Elrond sat back in his chair with the feeling of calm her mind passed over his. "Ah, but not too soon, I must beg of you."

She chuckled inwardly. "I shall do my best."

Elrond caught a change in her expression, expecting her to tease him further. But her gaze fell briefly on the space between the two of them, on the other side of his desk, where he could not see. 

"Celebrían…?"

"Nothing, simply nothing." She pursed her lips briefly with suppressed mirth, and nodded to something in front of her that was not visible to him. "Only, I do not think that continuing your pleasant mood will prove difficult."

He looked over the edge of the table, not quite understanding, and finally noticed as a pair of small hands came into view, reaching up and grabbing.

Leaning over the side of his chair, he now saw his small daughter standing, supported by the small grip she managed on the desk. She wore a pleased smile, which grew when she noticed her father's bemused face.

"How now then, my little _Undómiel_," said Elrond warmly. "Moving even swifter now?"

Arwen's grey eyes brightened. "Fah!" she said proudly, standing on slightly unsteady legs.

Her father gave a chuckle. "And why are you not yet napping, hmm?"

The elf-child grinned back, but did not have an answer. Her mother spoke for her. "I believe she wishes to continue only until she tires. Which seems to be taking longer than usual today."

The Lord of Imladris raised a wry eyebrow and peered at his little girl. "Is that so?"

Edging tentatively closer to her father's chair, she reached out. Elrond put a hand out at the ready, in case she needed assistance, but there was no need. After a few slow, careful steps, Arwen took hold of the edge of the arm rest with little fingers.

She looked up at her father and gave a shriek of success. "Eeeah!"

His smile broadened. "Well done, little one."

Arwen teetered for another moment. At last, her legs gave out and she fell back to sit on the floor. She did not cry out, but blinked her eyes heavily. The brightness in her mood covered a growing feeling of tiredness, which would not be dissuaded just yet.

Celebrían came and bent down, extending her hands to her daughter. "Up then, _sell-nín_, for your father has his daydreams to attend to."

Elrond caught a quick wink from her as she boosted her once again to a standing position. He again rested his cheek on his hand and observed them move slowly over to the garden doorway, at the slow pace of the toddler's gait.

Arwen stepped across the floor with eagerness, but without haste. When she tilted her head back, she was pleased to see her mother's face come into view, and giggled. Her mother began to sing lightly to her. She relaxed, and her legs gave out once again.

Finally, Elrond could see no reason to keep up the pretence of work, and he pushed it aside and joined his wife and daughter. As he came over, Arwen had sat down at her mother's feet, seeming almost surprised that she was, in fact, tired.

"Ready to stop so soon?" he said softly, bending down.

The girl's eyes were still bright enough when she looked up at Elrond. She reached up little arms, and he lifted her up.

Celebrian placed the blanket around Arwen as he held her comfortably, and the three of them walked unhurriedly through the corridor, back toward the nursery. She continued to hum lightly as they went, a lullaby familiar from the days of her own childhood.

As he held her, Elrond passed his hand over the wisps of his daughter's dark hair, that had only just begun to cover her ears. She rested her head against his chest, and tucked her hands close to her body, blissfully aware only of her mother's voice, and her father's arms. Not unpredictably, by the time they made it to the nursery, she was asleep.

Celebrían was heartened to see it, and nudged Elrond's arm after he had set her down in the crib. "It was you she wanted to see, I think. She always quiets so well for you."

Elrond smiled. "She understands peacefulness."

The Lady of Imladris brushed her hand over her sleeping daughter's hair, listening for the calm breathing that told her she now slept deeply.

They watched her for a long few moments more, taking comfort in the quietness. Celebrían slipped her hand into her husband's. He lifted it to his lips briefly, and they stepped silently into the hallway again.

As they walked without speaking, Celebrían could sense where his thoughts were now turning. _The gardens, love?_

He looked warmly toward her. _I've been unable to take my mind from them all afternoon._

Celebrían's eyes shone as she returned his smile. _I thought it might be so._

She brushed her fingertips over the inside of his palm, before Elrond laced his fingers between hers. _Take me, Brí?_

_I'll take you wherever you wish, El-nin._

There was a lightness in his eyes as he answered. _If it were with you, I would go anywhere._

Celebrían felt the skin on her cheeks warm slightly, and she stood close beside him as they walked. This was what spring days were meant to be, spent comfortably in their home, with their children close by. For too many years, too many days like these had been delayed, set aside for greater concerns of Middle-Earth.

They went out over the terrace, and Elrond followed the steps his wife took through the garden path. As they drew farther away from the house, they found the shade of an elm tree, and she tugged him gently by the hand to sit down.

It was always so easy for Elrond to relax in her company. Today he seemed to have been searching for a reason to, but with family nearby, it was not hard to find one.

As she settled and sat back against him, he removed the few clasps in her hair, and passed his fingers through the long strands of silver. It had captured him since the day he first saw her, the beauty of it falling over her shoulders, against her face.

"Now this… this is where I should have been spending the day all along."

Celebrían closed her eyes as he smoothed her hair back. Their caresses were of the kind that came so easily with the acquaintance of a marriage that felt, in so many ways, still new. Those first moments of intoxication in each other's company could still be found so quickly.

Opening her eyes to meet his, she reached up to his brow. Her fingertip followed a faint crease, and she felt it diminish under her touch. 

"There now," she told her husband with a satisfied nod. She settled back against his body. "Now you are calm."

Elrond set his arms about her waist. "Of that I have no doubt, lady."

She looked up at him, at first in silent conversation, but then with a warm smile as she perceived the quality of his thoughts. "I believe you are still daydreaming."

"Ah…" He rested his forehead against hers. "Perhaps there is no reason to wake yet."

Celebrían brushed her lips over his cheek. "I begin to agree with you."

He held her comfortably close, struck once again by how well they seemed to fit together. "Never wake me, Bri… Never from this?"

There was calm merriment behind his eyes now, and she felt lightened by it. "'Tis a promise."

As she lifted her chin to reach her lips up, he captured them with his own and closed the kiss. He held her cheek and she drew closer, and they kissed long and tenderly. With the high afternoon sun warming the garden, and his wife in his arms, the Lord of Imladris knew then how very many good things could be found in spring.


End file.
